dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
KO One
Details *'Title:' 終極一班 (终极一班) / Chung Chi Yi Pan (Zhong Ji Yi Ban) *'English Title:' KO One *'Genre:' Comedy, fantasy, action, romance *'Broadcast network:' GTV *'Related shows:' See Zhong Ji Series Season 1 *'Episodes:' 21 *'Broadcast period:' 2005-Nov-26 to 2006-Apr-15 *'Air time:' 22:30 - 23:30 *'Opening theme song:' KO One by TANK *'Ending theme song:' Gei Wo Ni De Ai by TANK *'Insert songs:' See KO One OST Synopsis KO One is a class designed especially for the delinquents and rejects that other high schools would not accept. Even so, everyone in the class is loyal to the leader, Da Dong (KO.3), and would die for friends. Tied for #3, Ya Se, and #4, Xiao Yu soon joins the class. Out of some fortuitous events, their lives become tied together and they become best buddies. Another student, Lei Ke Si, who had been gone for a whole semester, rejoins the class. Although Lei Ke Si seems like a weak kid with only good intentions, Ya Se suspects he is KO.2 because legend say #1 and #2 are capable of concealing their true identities. At the same time, incidents start to occur and the culprit always leads to Ya Se. Is Ya Se wrongly accused? Will the class be able to stand the politics or will it be driven apart? Cast ;Top KO *Jiro Wang as Wang Da Dong KO.3 汪大東 KO.3 *Calvin Chen as Wang Ya Se 王亞瑟 / Ya Se Wang (King Arthur) KO.3 亞瑟王 KO.3 *Aaron Yan as Ding Xiao Yu KO.4 丁小雨 KO.4 *Danson Tang as Lei Ke Si (Lex) KO.2 雷克斯 KO.2 ;The Class *Stephanie Li as Huang An Qi 黃安琪 *Sunnie Huang as Sha Jie KO.13 煞姊 KO.13 *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San KO.135 *Bernice Tsai as Cai Wu Xiong 蔡五熊 *Emily Tsai as Cai Yun Han KO.7 蔡雲寒 KO.7 *Gong Ji An as Ji An 技安 *Xie He Xian as Sha Yu 鯊魚 *Lu Jian Yu as Xiao La 小辣 *Ke Tian Bei (柯天貝) as Bai Linda KO.15 白琳達 *Maya Wang as Tao Zi KO.14 桃子 *Xu Zhi Yan (許智彥) as Zhu Pi 豬皮 *Chen Zhen Wei (陳振偉) as Fu Tou 斧頭 *Li Yi Hua (李衣驊) as Xia Ba 下巴 *Wang Qiao Zheng (王巧琤) as Liang Zhi 兩指 ;The Faculty *Melody as Homeroom teacher Tian Xin 田欣 *Ba Ge as Principal Qian Lai Ye 錢萊冶 / Jin Bi Ke 金筆客 *Hsia Ching Ting as School dean Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Yong Tang (葉蕙芝/葉泳糖) as Chinese teacher Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Jian Han Zhong (簡翰忠) as Drillmaster Su Bu Qi 蘇布啓 ;Extended Cast *Na Wei Xun as Duan Chang Ren 斷腸人 / Hei Long 黑龍 *Chen Bo Zheng as Wang Tian Yang 汪天養 *A Jiao (阿嬌) as Ceng Mei Hao 曾美好 *Huang Wan Bo as Dao Ba Jie Sen 刀疤傑森 *Li Jie Sheng (李傑聖) as Teacher Yu Sheng De 于聖德 *Liu Er Jin (劉爾金) as Doctor *Deng An Ning (鄧安寧) as Wan Bo 萬伯 *Huang Hong Sheng as Cai Yi Ling KO.9 蔡一0 KO.9 *Figaro Ceng as Ceng Shao Zong 曾少宗 *Yang Chieh Mei as Bai Mu Dan 白牡丹 *Qian De Men as Weapon store manager *Li Bing Yi (李秉億) as Doctor *Zhang Bo Han as Nurse *Wu Chun as Tian Hong Guang 田弘光 / Wu Shi Zun KO.1 武屍-尊 KO.1 *Zhang Yi Jie (張義傑) as Wu Shi An 武屍-暗 *Fang Bo Hua (方柏華) as Wu Shi Hui 武屍-毀 *Chen Xiao Fu (陳孝輔) as Wu Shi Du 武屍-毒 *Chen De Xiu as Dong Cheng Wei-Xiu 東城衛 - 脩 *Qiu Yi Hong (邱議弘) as Dong Cheng Wei-Qiu 東城衛-萩 *Deng Hua Dun (鄧樺敦) as Dong Cheng Wei-Deng 東城衛 - 鐙 *Li Ming Han (李明翰) as Dong Cheng Wei-Ming 東城衛 - 冥 *Cai Ming Xun (蔡明勳) as Da Li Jun KO.11 大力俊 Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Qi Yang Lin (齊鍚麟) / Lan Jin Xiang (藍今翔) *'Producer:' Chen Zhi Han (陳芷涵) / Wang Xin Gui (王信貴) / Liu Xing (劉行) *'Director:' Liao Fei Hong (廫猆鴻) Season 2 *'English title:' KO One Return *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Dec-26 to 2013-Feb-05 *'Air time:' Mon-Fri 20:00 *'Opening theme song:' Fa Biao by SpeXial *'Ending theme song:' Yi Ge Ren Xiang Zhe Yi Ge Ren by Pets Tseng *'Insert songs:' KO One Return OST Synopsis While delivering the real Liu Bei back to the Silver Dimension, Wang Da Dong encounters an inter-dimensional timequake and is thrown to ten years in the future, in a world where all the people on the KO ranking have mysteriously disappeared and the class of KO One is controlled by a girl named King. As he investigates the mystery, he finds all the clues seemed to be pointing toward King. Is she the cause or the solution to the massive disappearance? Cast ;The Class *Jiro Wang as Wang Da Dong 汪大東 *Pets Tseng as King 雷婷 :*Li An Qiao (李安喬) as childhood King *Lin Zi Hong as Zhong Wan Jun 中萬鈞 :*Luo Xuan Ming as childhood Wan Jun *Xu Ming Jie as Hua Ling Long 花靈龍 *Hwang In Deok as Ling 令 (starting ep13) *Sylvia Wang as Qiu Qiu 裘球 / Xiao Long Nu 小聾女 *Xiao Hou as what's-his-name 那個誰 :*Su Pin Jie (蘇品傑) as childhood what's-his-name *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San 金寶三 *Lu Shi Wei (呂世偉) as Cheng Chi 撐喫 *Xie Kai Zhong (謝凱仲) as Ai Hen 愛恨 *Huang Niu (Champion's 黃牛) as Geng Lie 耿烈 (starting ep22) *Lin Yi Xun (林奕勳) as Bass (starting ep22) *Lin Yue De (林岳德) as Da Bu Dian 大不點 *Xiao Bu Dian (小不點) as Xiao Bu Dian 小不點 *Li Bo Xiang (李博翔) as A Xiang 阿翔 *Zhou Xian Zhong (周賢忠) as A Zhong 阿忠 *Chen Yu Ze (陳允澤) as A Peng 阿蹦 *Sun You An (孫尤安) as Sha Sha 莎莎 *Chen Yu Jie (陳鈺潔) as Ting Ting 婷婷 *Qiu Man Ling (邱蔓菱) as Bao Bao 寶寶 ;The Faculty *Na Wei Xun as Duan Chang Ren 斷腸人 / Hei Long 黑龍 / Ye Si Ren 葉思仁 *Erica Liu (劉伊心) as Huang Fei 黃菲 *Hsia Ching Ting as Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Hui Zhi (葉蕙芝) as Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Jian Han Zhong (簡漢宗/簡翰忠) as Su Bu Qi 蘇布啓 *Shimomura Soushi (下村蒼史) as Ai Xiao Yi 艾孝一 ;Peach High School *Zhao Fei Yun (趙菲芸) as Lin Qing Qing 林青青 *Yang Kai Lin (楊凱琳) as Princess Peach 桃子公主 ;Others *Bernice Tsai as Cai Wu Xiong 蔡五熊 (starting ep23) *Ba Yu as A Ji Shi 阿雞師 *Chen De Xiu as Liu Bei 劉備 / Xiu 脩 *Deng Hua Dun (鄧樺敦) as Dong Cheng Wei-Deng 東城衛-鐙 *Li Ming Han (李明翰) as Dong Cheng Wei-Ming 東城衛-冥 *Michael Chen (陳志介) as Dong Cheng Wei-Jie 東城衛-戒 *Ma Tai (馬太) as Dongbei gangster 東北區老大 *Xu Shi Hao (許時豪) as Da Mu Ge 大拇哥 *Qian Yu An (錢俞安) as Er Mu Di 二姆弟 *Liu Xing (劉行) as Hei Gou 黑狗 *Lu Yi En (盧以恩) as Ling Ling 玲玲 *Frankie Huang as Xiang Huai Ren 項懷仁 *Wang Zi Qiang (王自強) as Lao Sun 老孫 *Huang Wei Ting as Xiao Jie 小潔 *Yin Zhao De (尹昭德) as what's-his-name's father 那個父 *Qiu De Yang (邱德洋) as Chen Zheng Yi 陳正義 *Angie Tang as Granny Hao 郝婆婆 *Zhao Shun as Village leader 老村長 *Anthony as Lin Qi Xuan 林啟軒 *Gou Feng (勾峰) as King's grandfather Production Credits *'Producer:' Liu Xing (劉行) *'Director:' Ke Zheng Ming 柯政銘, Lin Qing Fang 林清芳 Season 3 *'English title:' KO One Re-act *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-05 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Air time:' Fridays 21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Super Style by SpeXial *'Ending theme song:' Yi Ge Ren Hai Shi Xiang Zhe Yi Ge Ren (一個人還是想著一個人) by Pets Tseng Synopsis This season picks up where Season 2 left off. With the timeline reset and the KO ranking restored, we see the return of some familiar faces from Season 1. Wang Da Dong joins Xiu as a member of inter-dimensional guards. When sudden spikes in fighting power propped up in Da Dong's old high school disrupting the KO ranking, he goes undercover to investigate... as a 28 year-old dropout repeating high school. His first order of business is to reestablish his authority inside the class of KO One. His behavior immediately clashes with the current leader, King. While the class looks on to see who would emerge victorious, the competition for leadership intensifies with new transfer students joining the fray. Cast ;The Class *Jiro Wang as Wang Da Dong 汪大東 *Pets Tseng as Lei Ting 雷婷 (King) KO.3 *Lin Zi Hong as Zhong Wan Jun 中萬鈞 KO.1 *Xu Ming Jie as Hua Ling Long 花靈龍 KO.6 *Sylvia Wang as Qiu Qiu 裘球 KO.9 *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San 金寶三 *Xiao Hou as what's-his-name 那個誰 KO.8 *Ba Yu as A Ji Shi 阿雞師 *Zhuang Kai Bo (莊凱博) as Jian Bu Duan 簡不斷 *Wang Bo Ren (王柏人) as Li Lai Luan 李來亂 *Huang Wei Hao (黃緯豪) as Dian Bu Xiao 點不小 *Li Hao (李浩) as Wu Ou 巫喔 *Xie Wu Long (謝武龍) as Ji Huan Zhu 金華豬 *Huang Wei Zhi (黃韋智) as Bai Zhu 白豬 *Zhou Bing Kuan (周秉寬) as Hei Zhu 黑豬 *Wang Chun Ling (王惇鈴) as Miss A *You Nian Yu (游念育) as Miss B *Li Ming Zhen (李明臻) as Miss C ;The Faculty *Hsia Ching Ting as Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Hui Zhi (葉蕙芝) as Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Jian Han Zong (簡漢宗/簡翰忠) as Su Bu Qi 蘇布啓 *Nylon Chen as Cao Ji Li 曹吉利 *Emily Tsai as Cai Yun Han 蔡雲寒 ;Banana High School *Luo Hong Zheng as Gu Zhan 辜戰 KO.3 *Huang Wei Jin as Zhi Ge 止戈 *Huang An Yu (黃安瑜/蕊蕊) as Li Yan Yan 厲嫣嫣 KO.10 *Xia Yu Tong (夏宇童) as Luo Xiao Li 蘿小莉 KO.7 ;Others *Na Wei Xun as Duan Chang Ren 斷腸人 *Melody as Tian Xin 田欣 *Qin Yang (秦楊) as Zhi Shui *Chen De Xiu as Xiu 脩 *Deng Hua Dun (鄧樺敦) as Deng 鐙 *Li Ming Han (李明翰) as Ming 冥 *Michael Chen (陳志介) as Jie 戒 *Chen Bo Zheng as Wang Tian Yang 汪天養 *A Jiao (阿嬌/謝雅琳) as Ceng Mei Hao 曾美好 *NONO as Sa Bi Si 薩必四 KO.79 *Xu Ya Qi (許亞琦) as Xiao Qin 小芹 *Wu Jian He (巫建和) as Xiao Yu 小煜 *Xiao Bing (小炳) as Ji Yi Wei member 緊衣衛成員 *Li Bing Hui (李炳輝) as Fortune teller 摸骨師 *Wang Zi Qiang (王自強) as Lao Sun 老孫 *Ariel Ann as Hua Fu Long 花伏龍 *Gao Li Hong (高麗虹) as Mrs. Hu 胡媽媽 *Masuyama Yuki as Secretary Li 李秘書 *Ma Li Ou (馬利歐) as Shi Ren Qing 史仁強 *Liu Xing (劉行) as Hei Gou 黑狗 *Xiao Bu Dian (小不點) as Babo vendor *Wu Zhen Ya (吳震亞) as Jin Yi Wei leader 緊衣衛老大 *Huang Shi Yang as Xiao Qin *Ying Cai Ling (應采靈) as Gu Jing 辜靜 Notes *08/13/2013: Pets Tseng, Luo Hong Zheng, Lin Zi Hong, Xu Ming Jie, and Huang Wei Jin became spokesmen for Taiwanese government's anti-drug campaign, thanks to KO One's high rating among age group 18-24 and its positive messages about caring for your friends and classmates, upholding honor, and don't use drugs. The campaign's message: "KO毒品你就是KING" (Knock out the illegal drugs and you are the king). - Source: GTV News Season 4 *'English title:' KO ONE: RE-MEMBER *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' GTV / Youku Tudou (Joint China/Taiwan production) *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jun-27 to 2016-Sep-16 *'Air time:' Mon-Fri 20:30-21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Boyz On Fire by SpeXial *'Ending theme song:' Wo Bu Shi Ni Gai Ai De Na Ge Ren (我不是你該愛的那個人) by Pets Tseng Synopsis King and Xiu were lured back from the Silver Dimension by a fake message and attacked upon arrival by unknown forces. King went missing thereafter. The class initially suspected the students from Little Apple High of kidnapping and fought against them. Later, they found King through another lead. But she was no longer the same King they knew. In the mean time, Duan Chang Ren and others had also gone missing. And Zhi Ge's father had spies monitoring the class. Cast ;The Class *Pets Tseng as Lei Ting 雷婷 (King) *Luo Hong Zheng as Gu Zhan 辜戰 :*Xie Fei (謝飛) as Child Gu Zhan 小辜戰 *Huang Wei Jin as Zhi Ge 止戈 *Sylvia Wang as Qiu Qiu 裘球 *Xiao Hou as what's-his-name 那個誰 *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San 金寶三 *Yang Zhen Zhen (楊震震) as Wo Bu Chou 我不瞅 *Lin Yu Fu (林宥富) as Zhen De Shuai 甄德率 *Liu Yi Xiang (劉逸翔) as Mao Bo Downey Jr 小毛勃道尼 *Wang Ying Ting (王映婷) as Wai Ji 歪雞 *Chen Yan Ru (陳妍汝) as Cameron Bi Ya 卡麥隆鼻亞 *Zhan Meng Fan (詹孟凡) as Elizabeth Tai La 伊莉莎白泰辣 *Ba Yu as A Ji Shi 阿雞師 ;Little Apple International High School *Zhao Zhi Wei (趙志偉) as Zhi 執 *He Hai Dong (何海东) as Liu Chen 流塵 *Jiang Rui Ze (蒋蕊泽) as Tai Yang 太陽 ;Pitaya High School *Liu Jun Wei as Long Xuan Wu 瀧炫武 *Guo Xuan Qi (郭玄奇) as Zuo Hu Fa 左護法 *Lin Yu Xian (林育賢) as You Hu Fa 右護法 ;Others *Chen De Xiu as Xiu 脩 *Na Wei Xun as Hei Long 黑龍 / Duan Chang Ren 斷腸人 *Qin Yang (秦楊) as Zhi Shui 止水 *Wang Yi Ling (王轶玲) as Wang Ma Li 王瑪麗 *Huang Zhong Kun (黃仲崑) as Gu Du Lang 孤獨狼 *Hsia Ching Ting as Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Hui Zhi (葉蕙芝) as Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Jian Han Zhong (簡翰忠) as Su Bu Qi 蘇布啟 *Wang Zhi Qiang (王自強) as Lao Sun 老孫 *Ding Ye Tian (丁也恬) as Grandma *Lin Yi Xun (林奕勳/海狗) as Bass *Win (SpeXial-風田) as Shen Mi 榊覔 *Lu Yun Feng (呂鋆峰) as Xi Xi 奚溪 *Masuyama Yuki as Secretary Li 李秘書 *Ying Cai Ling (應采靈) as Gu Jing 辜靜 *Xie Qi Wen as doctor *Jiro Wang as Wang Da Dong 汪大東 *Huang Wan Bo as Dao Ba Jie Sen 刀疤傑森 Season 5 *'English title:' KO ONE: RE-CALL *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' GTV / Youku Tudou (Joint China/Taiwan production) *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jan-22 to 2018-Feb-26 *'Air time:' Monday - Friday 06:00 Synopsis The war between Iron Dimension and Mojie is still ongoing and the fighters from Gold Dimension are trapped between the inter-dimensional rift, leaving behind the badly injured Gu Zhan, guilt ridden Qiu Qiu, and class of KO One on the verge of falling apart. Then, the legendary Wang Ya Se returned to KO One as their newest homeroom teacher with a mission to send the class to college. With the class leadership spot still up in the air and the arbitration court reopening, a reshuffling of power is unavoidable. Cast ; Main *Evan Ma as Lan Si Luo 藍斯洛 *Luo Hong Zheng as Gu Zhan 辜戰 *Sylvia Wang as Qiu Qiu 裘球 *Calvin Chen as Wang Ya Se 王亞瑟 *Bernice Tsai as Cai Wu Xiong 蔡五熊 *Jiang Rui Ze (蒋蕊泽) as Tai Yang 太陽 *Win (SpeXial-風田) as Shen Mi 榊覔 *Jin Zhong Xi (金中西) as Xiao Hu 小虎 *Chen Shi Min (陳詩敏) as Tong Tong 童桐 *Lucia Chen as Xiao Ba 小八 *Xu Ming Jie as Bi Ling 筆靈 *Sunnee Yang as Lan Si Chun 藍斯春 ; Others *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San 金寶三 *Na Wei Xun as Duan Chang Ren / Hei Long 黑龍 *Qin Yang (秦楊) as Zhi Shui 止水 *Pets Tseng as King / Yehenara Yu Xiang 葉赫那拉·宇香 *Lin Zi Hong as Wan Shuang Long 萬雙龍 *Huang Wei Jin as Zhi Ge 止戈 *Hu Huan Wei (胡桓瑋) as Shang Ban Sheng 尚半生 *Li Jia Cheng (李佳成) as Xia Ban Sheng 夏半生 *San Li (三利) as Du Du Hao 嘟嘟好 *Yang Lin (楊琳) as A Man Da 阿曼達 *Wang Yi Ling (王轶玲) as Wang Ma Li 王瑪麗 *Hsia Ching Ting as Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Hui Zhi (葉蕙芝) as Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Qian De Men as Lao Qian 老錢 External Links ;Season 1 *GTV Homepage *Japanese Homepage *Wikipedia Guide to KO One Characters ;Season 2 *Chinese Wikipedia *GTV ;Season 3 *Chinese Wikipedia *GTV ;Season 4 *Chinese Wikipedia *GTV ;Season 5 *Chinese Wikipedia Category:TWDrama Category:GTV Category:TWDrama2005 Category:TWDrama2012 Category:TWDrama2013 Category:TWDrama2016 Category:CDrama2016 Category:Youku Category:TWDrama2018 Category:CDrama2018